Dreaming of you
by soul-writer89
Summary: Meryl and Millie have quite their jobs and now live together in one big house...Vash has disappeared... What will happen? V/M W/M fluff ^_^ ~Rated PG-13 for language and sexual humor~ *chapter 6 up!*
1. Prologue

My story takes place after Trigun. Meryl Stryfe and Millie Thomson have both quite their jobs at the Bernadelli Insurance Agency, and live together in one big house. Meryl now works at a pet store and Millie works in a coffee house. Wolfwood became a full time priest, of course working on the days necessary. Vash has disappeared after killing his evil older brother Knives. Millie and Wolfwood (Nicholas D. Wolfwood) got married and have a son named Draven. Meryl still hasn't found anyone. You could say she was still in love with Vash although he has been gone for two years. In those two years Millie had tried to tell her to let go of him, that he was probably gone for good this time, after all he did kill his brother. And no matter if Vash had to, Knives was his only family. He probably felt bad. No matter what though Meryl just couldn't seem to forget him and his goofy ways..  
  
What if Vash decides to come back? Will Meryl tell him her true feelings? Will he tell her something first? Is he back for good? Will Millie ever get her pudding?  
  
I love questions, sorry but I have to at least try to leave you in suspense. And I don't know why I put the pudding thing.  
  
~These little things mean dreams~  
  
---------------- These separate, Vash and Meryl's Point of views. Yes we will be switching. He he -. -.  
  
'These mean thoughts' 


	2. Meryl's Dream

~~ 'Wow he looks so handsome.' I thought walking up to Vash, who was wearing a suit. He grabbed my hand and spun me around.  
  
"I like your dress Meryl." He said smiling his goofy smile. Then he stopped and frowned. "You remember why I asked you here?"  
  
"Yes you needed to talk to me." I answered. He pulled out my chair at the fancy restaurant table and I sat down.  
  
'I wonder if it's going to be bad.' I thought. He then took a seat next to me.  
  
"Well now that we're alone.you know all the stuff that's gone on lately.right?" He said. I nodded, remembering yesterday when Vash had to kill his only brother to save the world.  
  
"Legato, his gang.and your brother." I stopped realizing that the fact that he had indeed murdered his brother must still hurt inside of him. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to bring him up."  
  
He looked down, then back up at me smiling.  
  
"It's ok.I had to do it. Otherwise the world would have been destroyed, and you would have been gone." He said. I blushed deeply and looked up at him to find his goofy smile faded and a more serious one grown.  
  
He stared at me for a bit and we both looked into each other's eyes. It seemed like forever we sat looking deep inside one another. I felt as though I were drowning in those ocean blue eyes that resembled pools of comfort.  
  
I looked closer leaning a little and noticed that in his eyes, it looked as if waves were rocking back and forth ever so slowly. I wondered what he was thinking. Then he stood up and held out his hand.  
  
"Would you like to dance?" He asked me.  
  
"Ok." I simply said. I took his hand and he gracefully swept me across the floor into the middle of the room. Others were dancing to but it was as if they didn't exist. As if it were only Vash and I dancing with the stars.  
  
We went on forever and the hours rolled by. We did nothing but stare into each other's eyes and move with our hearts. I felt I was on cloud nine and wondered again if Vash felt the same.  
  
I didn't want the night to end but unfortunately the restaurant closed at eleven. Vash and I stopped dancing and I stood there nearly paralyzed and glued to the floor. I felt so comfortable in his arms.  
  
But soon enough we both let go and were rushed out of the joint by the tiny but very persuasive owner and laughed on our journey back to the hotel. As we walked silently I remembered that he had invited me to the restaurant to tell me something but never finished. I looked up at his tall figure.  
  
"Vash?" I asked. He looked down at me smiling.  
  
"Yes?" he said. His serious smile had disappeared just as quickly as it came and was replaced with his same old goofy smile. I loved it.  
  
"Well, I was just thinking, when you invited me to go out, you said you needed to talk to me. You never really finished what you were going to tell me..." I started. He interrupted me.  
  
"I changed my mind about telling you what I wanted. It wasn't really that important anyways." He said. I decided not to pry so I just kept walking without a sound. Suddenly I felt something touching the tips of my fingers and then realized that my whole hand was engulfed in warmth.  
  
I looked down only to see that Vash's hand had found its way to mine. I smiled and squeezed his hand as if saying, "I'm the happiest woman alive right now." He looked at me and smiled then squeezed back as if to say, "And I'm the happiest man alive."  
  
Soon enough we reached the hotel and walked up to our rooms, still holding on to each other's hands, as if the end of the world were coming and we couldn't lose each other.  
  
Since our rooms were right next to each other it wasn't too hard for us to say goodnight. Though it seemed like it. We stopped in the hallway a little closer to my door and I turned to him.  
  
"I had a great night tonight." He said, "But I'm sorry I didn't finish what I was going to tell you. I just honestly didn't think it was important enough to talk about tonight."  
  
"It's ok.I understand that," I said looking into his eyes again. "The thing I don't understand is what happened tonight."  
  
"What do you mean?" he asked curiously.  
  
"I mean what's going on with us?" I asked again.  
  
"Us?" He said making a face.  
  
"Well, I guess I'm trying to say, is there really anything there for us?" I said. I looked down then back up at him and we stood there for what seemed like an eternity. Finally he did something that confused me even more.  
  
He pulled my body closer to him until my face was right in his and his arm was around my waist. He was so close I could feel his warm breath touching my cheeks as he just stood for a moment gazing into my eyes, as if he could find the answer to the question I asked him somewhere in them.  
  
Then he leaned forward the best he could and his soft lips touched mine. I closed my eyes and fell into the kiss feeling my body turn to jelly and my legs become weak. I felt my cheeks burning with embarrassment but also pleasure. Then it was over and he backed up a little to look at me.  
  
"Goodnight." He said smiling. I blushed again at his smile and bid him goodnight as well. He hugged me and waved slightly as he walked into his room. I smiled then squealing I fluttered into my room. I still wasn't sure if the kiss meant anything or not but I knew I liked it!  
  
I went to my suitcase and started to change as Millie then awoke and turned on the light.  
  
"Meryl! You're here finally! Tell me how it went! What happened?" She started sitting up in bed. I sighed and changed then climbed into bed and told her the story and after about two hours of talking we both finally drifted off. During the night I awoke to go to the restroom and heard sobbing.  
  
I looked over to see if it was Millie but then realized it wasn't. I was actually coming from the room next to ours. I pressed my ear upon the wall and listened closely to hear if anything had happened and noticed that I recognized who it was. The sobs were coming from Vash's room.  
  
I quickly got out of bed, put on a robe and walked out and over to Vash's room. I could still hear crying from behind his door. As soon as I knocked the crying stopped and I heard someone shuffling around and sniffing. The door opened.  
  
"Hi Vash." I said, "Is everything ok?" He looked at me for a minute then offered me in. I accepted then took a seat on a chair next to his bed.  
  
"I heard you crying.I didn't know what to think so I came over to make sure you weren't hurt. Is something bothering you?" I asked. As he shut the door he turned around and looked at me. I looked around nervously.  
  
"Do you want me to leave?" I asked. He walked over and lay down on his bed and looked up at me with big puppy dog eyes.  
  
"I don't want you to leave.I'd like the company right now." He said. I smiled at him and he smiled back. I then cleared my throat at the awkward silence.  
  
"So again, why were you crying?" I asked. He gazed at me and his eyes seemed darker of a blue then usual.  
  
"I was just thinking about something.that's all. No big deal." He said. I sighed and looked away with a hurt face. I didn't like it that he wouldn't confide in me. Soon I felt his hand touch mine and looked to see him smiling at me.  
  
"Sorry that I'm not talking about it.I just don't want to cry in front of you." He said. I smiled back.  
  
"Well, ok. I guess I could understand that." I said. He sat up with his back resting against the backboard of his bed. I blushed a bit being he was shirtless. Though I didn't really mind. 'He looks pretty good actually.I wonder what he looks like without.' I then mentally slapped myself for even thinking that. How could I put such dirty thoughts into my mind like that?  
  
"Are you ok?" asked Vash. I looked up at him quickly.  
  
"Yea, why wouldn't I be?" I asked.  
  
"Well you were frowning and muttering." He said.  
  
"Oh, well I was just thinking. Sorry. I think I'm just going to go now. I need to sleep anyways." I said as I quickly stood up. Vash started to say something as I began to walk away but as soon as I took my first step I tripped over something and landed right on top of Vash, in his bed!  
  
He caught me in his arms as I landed and prevented me from rolling off the other side. Though I was greatfull I was still a bit embarrassed. I blushed like there was no tomorrow and he just smiled at me.  
  
"I was going to ask you if you wanted to sleep in here tonight with me. Can I take this as a yes?" He said still holding me. I nodded and he let me up to take my robe off. He scooted over making a spot for me and I just stood there still stunned by what was going on.  
  
"Are you going to take that off?" He asked pointing. I nodded and felt I was just swimming in embarrassment again. I knew it would be kind of weird, I was only wearing a cameo and underwear, but I guess not that bad. He was only in boxers.  
  
Big difference.  
  
I bit my bottom lip and took off my robe expecting him to snicker but he just sat there smiling. I set my robe on the chair and climbed into the bed with him. When we were both settled he turned the lights out and wrapped his arms around me.  
  
I was a little alarmed at first but I eased up a bit and actually felt pretty safe. I let my head rest upon his chest and soon fell asleep.  
  
When I woke in the morning I felt around the bed for Vash to find that he was not there. Not alarmed I got up, putting my robe on and looked around for him. Noticing he wasn't anywhere in the room I then saw a piece of paper on the desk. Picking it up I read slowly, for it was from Vash and I didn't want to miss a word:  
  
Dear Insurance Girls,  
I'm sorry but this time I don't know if I'm gone for good. I need to  
get away for a while to think about things. You may think I've been  
acting weird lately, and I have but I cannot reveal why. I'm sorry,  
but if we never meet again, I love you both. Take care girls, and be  
careful. I'm not going to be around for quite a while, and I know that  
you have a lot of unanswered questions. Especially you Meryl.  
Unfortunately I cannot answer these questions until I figure some  
things out for myself.  
  
Vash the Stampede  
  
Suddenly I let out a loud cry and fell to the floor dropping the paper. Tears welled up in my eyes falling to he floor at a vast pace. 'How could he do this to me?' I thought, 'It just isn't fair! Why did he leave me like this?'  
  
I hadn't noticed until Millie came in that I was actually shouting those comments. She ran to my side asking what happened, so I handed her the paper. After a few minutes, my cries had calmed a bit and I just sat sniffling. Millie just stared at the paper as if she were trying force it into flames.  
  
"Why did he leave Millie?" I asked.  
  
"I don't know Meryl." She said, "Meryl? Meryl? Meryl! ~~  
  
"Hmm?" I said waking up. I looked up to see Millie looking at me with wide eyes. "What?"  
  
"Are you ok Meryl? That must have been one dream you had. You were crying in your sleep."  
  
"Oh, uh yea. Crazy dream." I said trying to avoid the subject. "Millie what time is it?"  
  
"Oh it's about noon." She said looking at her watch. She then smiled. "You overslept!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ok people, I decided to stop after the dream. Though my story kind of seems stupid so far oh well to bad so sad. My next chapter will be posted soon. I'm sure some people out there like it. I really would like to know what you think though even if you hate it. Please? R&R Also if you would like to read another story by me that's finished, look up Perfect Fan in the DragonballZ section. It's good from what I hear.Thanks. -Brittany 


	3. Mad Meryl and Vash the troublemaker

Hey everybody! As you recall we left off where Meryl had a dream of the memories before and after Vash left. And of course she overslept! What will she do?? Hmmm.. And remember, we will be switching views in this chap. Oh and by the way, some of you were totally confused with the first chap. You people! Disclaimer: I don't own this story so leave me alone. :P ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I couldn't believe the words that were coming out of Millie's incredibly huge mouth. It was like my stupid nightmare happening all over again!  
  
"MILLIE! What do you mean I overslept! Couldn't you find one bit of generosity in that thick scull of yours to wake me up? I'm going to be late for work!" I screamed at her, unable to control my temper.  
  
I jumped out of bed and headed for my dresser. Millie looked at me with that stupid childish face, that she was so good at making. I took a quick look at her before shutting my door with my foot and changing.  
  
"Why are you looking at me with that face?" I asked. She made puppy dog eyes.  
  
"I'm sorry if I made you mad, Meryl. It's just that you were so fun to watch, and you were acting everything out in your dream. I could clearly see that it was about Mr. Vash and decided that you would be angry if I woke you. It seemed nice." Millie said looking sad. I sighed and strolled over to the bed and sat next to her.  
  
"I didn't mean to yell Millie. It's just that you know I don't like to be late for work. Even if you think I'm having some sort of 'sexy' dream with Vash." I explained, "It wasn't even that great of a dream."  
  
She gazed at me understandingly. "Was it the same dream you've been having every night?"  
  
"Yea, just about." I said. Then Wolfwood opened my door and trudged in. I turned quickly then glared. "WOLFWOOD! Don't you know how to knock? What if I was undressed?"  
  
He shrugged, "You think I'd care?" I growled as he turned to Millie. "Hun, you know today is Wednesday right?"  
  
"Yes? Why?" she said confused. Wolfwood shook his head.  
  
"Today I work babe. We're going to need a babysitter for Draven." He said, motioning his hands around. Millie nodded.  
  
"I know that Nick but look right next to you." She said pointing at me. He looked at me with hopeful eyes, as I crossed my arms. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Whew!" I said. "How long does it take to get to this stupid town anyways? I've only been gone a couple years! Not even that far away! I think."  
  
I looked down at the map. 'This just isn't working!'  
  
As I kept walking, out of nowhere a huge rock formed in the way of my path. "Whup!"  
  
I looked at the rock again, that I had just tripped over. "Stupid piece of!" I shouted. Getting up, I dusted myself and kept going. Thinking about Meryl and wondering if she still even knew I existed.  
  
Finally I reached the big city and looked up. 'First thing I'm going to do is get me some donuts!' ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
As I walked down the street to the pet store I couldn't believe that I actually agreed to taking Millie's two year old to work with me. Millie and Wolfwood both only had to leave at seven to go to work and I got off at six!  
  
'All they had to do was wait.I guess they wanted extra fling time.' I mentally slapped myself again as I had in the dream.  
  
'What is with me! Still though, if they don't be careful another baby might just pop out of her. Gawd! I would not want that!'  
  
I snapped out of thinking and looked up to see a tall man in a red trench coat. He kind of looked like Vash. My eyes grew wide as we neared the man hanging around with two other girls and a guy.  
  
'If that is Vash I wouldn't doubt it! He'd never pass the chance to hang out with cute girls!'  
  
I smiled remembering him being so naïve and goofy around other women, then always getting stood up or slapped. I decided that I missed him more than I thought and ran up to the man, rushing Draven along.  
  
I then hugged him from behind talking as fast as I had ever. "Oh Vash! I can't believe its really you! Where have you been the past two years? I missed you so much!"  
  
The two girls snickered at me as the surprised man half turned around to look at me. As I gazed up I quickly noted that this man was not Vash and removed myself from him. He then turned around fully and I quickly grabbed Draven's hand in embarrassment.  
  
"I'm really sorry sir!" I apologized quickly, "I thought you were someone else! Please forgive me!"  
  
The man laughed, "Well I'm flattered that you've mistaken me for your long lost love, little lady, or your husband who walked out on you, but I'm kind of busy over here, so try not to bother me like that again. If you want to have a go tonight then stand in line."  
  
My cheeks burned as he shook his head at me like I was a child. He resumed his talk with the girls and I walked around him as fast as I could and trudged into work.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"I'll have another batch of these please!" I said happily to the waitress. 'Man they got some good donuts in this city!!'  
  
I wiped my mouth as I waited for my sixth batch of hot delicious wonders! I then thought about Meryl's house and wondered if she still lived in her apartment complex.  
  
'If she did that would mean she probably wouldn't have and extra bedroom. Not that I wouldn't mind getting a hotel room. Or sharing a room with her!'  
  
I grinned, 'Oh yea!'  
  
Just then my donuts arrived. Before I dug in I decided that I would find her house today.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Since Draven was in the back room watching Blues Clues I decided to play with a few of the animals while waiting for a customer.  
  
I walked over to the Pythons cage and picked her up. It seemed as though everyone was having babies this year because even the snake was pregnant.  
  
I sat behind the counter and cooed at her as Zach, my partner, walked in late.  
  
"That's not acceptable." I said in a playful manner waving my finger at him. He laughed a bit walking behind the counter in his apron, and joining me with the snake.  
  
"I know I'm late but I had a little trouble on the way here. It's a long story too but yea." He said smiling that God-awful smile he always made when he was cornered. I sighed at him and went back to the snake.  
  
He stirred for a bit then looked at me uneasily. I looked back at him. "What?"  
  
"Well I was just wondering, if maybe you'd like to go out tonight?" he asked me. My eyes got wide.  
  
"I've told you a million times Zach I'm waiting for someone! You know that too! It's just taking a while for them to come back.' I said. He frowned.  
  
"Well it's been two years! You might as well give up on him! He's not coming back!" Zach said. I looked stared him down and barged into the backroom.  
  
"Tell the boss I'm taking the rest of the day off!" I Screamed. Walking by again I set the snake down next to him. "You can pretty much kiss your dreams of dating me goodbye."  
  
With that I stomped out of the store, to home. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I walked up to the old apartment complex and looked around. 'Not much for cleaning is she? Man she really let it go.'  
  
Knocking on the door I rocked back and forth on my feet. As the door opened I smiled and waved.  
  
"Hey Meryl." I said. "Miss me?" I looked at the person who opened the door only to find an old man standing in Meryl's supposed place. He looked at me and shut the door in my face.  
  
I frowned and scratched the back of my head. 'Not a very talkative type I see.'  
  
I looked around and sighed. Then I started on my journey to find Meryl. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
After leaving the Pet Store angrily I decided to take Draven for some ice cream before heading straight home. We made it to Lucky's and I helped Draven up onto one of the stools. When he was safely up I climbed onto one myself and turned my back to the counter.  
  
"Two vanilla's please." I said and watched the passing town's people. In the crowd, again I thought I saw Vash walking from my former home. This one looked more like him though.  
  
And he had the same glasses too! But no, I decided not to talk to him. I might have just embarrassed myself again. I blushed thinking about what happened.  
  
As soon as our ice cream came we left the booth and headed home. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
As I started to where I found Meryl's new home was I looked to the side of the street just a bit and spotted an ice cream booth. Sitting there was a girl who looked just like Meryl!  
  
'But that can't be! If it is her there's a child with her! Is she married? No. That can't be her.'  
  
I quickly took my eyes away as the woman gazed at me. Then blushing she quickly looked away taking her ice cream and grabbing the little boys hand leading him in the direction I was headed.  
  
'Maybe I'll follow her. Just to be sure.'  
  
With that thought I slowly followed behind at a good distance. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I looked ahead and found that I was almost home. Picking Draven up (the ice creams were gone) I grabbed my key and stuck it in the slot. Before I walked in, I noticed the man that looked like Vash leaning up against a wall.  
  
I couldn't tell what he was looking at because of the glasses but I rushed inside and shut the door dead bolting it. I then looked out the window to see that the man was gone.  
  
"Well that was weird." I said walking to Draven's room. "Millie! Wolfwood! I'm home!"  
  
I put Draven down for his nap figuring they knew I was home but were still at it. I read a story to Draven then kissing his forehead walked out and into my room.  
  
Shutting my door behind me I started to change. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ I walked slowly around the house that I had followed the girl to. I figured out that it was Meryl but I just couldn't understand why she had a child with her.  
  
I eased around another corner and noticed a window above me. That must be Meryl. Then I heard a scream. 'Huh?'  
  
Alarmed I looked in the window to see what was happening. Narrowing my eyes it took a while to get used to the darkness in the room and I could see two shadows moving.  
  
My eyes shot open as I realized what was going on. I made a face and felt sick to my stomach as I lowered myself to the ground holding my mouth.  
  
'OH MY GAWD! Millie and Wolfword!!? How did that happen?! Definite wrong window!'  
  
A little shade of green formed around my eyes as I eased back around the corner and looked in another window. I saw Meryl kissing the sleeping little boy's forehead. She then turned around and walked out of the room.  
  
I sighed and moved to yet another window taking a look inside. I noticed Meryl shut her door and start to undress. 'Now this is better!' I drooled. I started to lift myself up a little more when a twig broke beneath my foot.  
  
"Crap!" I said lowering myself quickly and running around to the front of the house. I could here a window open then after a few minutes close.  
  
I waited a bit then carefully walked back to the side of the house and looked back in the room. She wasn't there. Just then I heard a sound behind me and turned around to see an old lady standing there.  
  
"PEEPING TOM!" She screamed, and then started hitting me with a branch. I screamed and started running up and down the street with the little old lady right behind me.  
  
"Come on now miss!"  
  
"You peeper!!"  
  
"Please don't hit me like that!"  
  
"They shouldn't let people like you in this town!"  
  
"Ma'am you've got to understand!"  
  
"Don't you tell me what I can and can't do!"  
  
"No please I wasn't!"  
  
"Oh shut up you jerk!"  
  
"But ma'am! That doesn't GO THERE!"  
  
"YYYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"  
  
As soon as I was safely away from the little woman and the police had caught her and said she was crazy, I got my ass bandaged.  
  
Rubbing it I walked down to Meryl's house again, checked for little old women and looked in the living room window. I noticed Meryl sitting in a rocking chair reading Makeout Paradise, and caught a glimpse of Millie in the kitchen cooking something.  
  
Wolfwood was laying on the couch with his eyes closed smoking a cigarette. 'Well I guess this is as good of time as ever.'  
  
I made my way to the door and rung the bell. I heard a little shuffeling and the door opened.  
  
"Hi Millie." I said smiling and waving. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! I stopped with a cliffhanger!! Now you must wait for chapter THREE!! Heh! R&R Please people! -Brittany 


	4. Vash's Mistake

HELLO!! Ok, last time we left off, Vash rung the doorbell and Millie answered. OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!! LOL. Ok let's go. Disclaimer: I DON"T OWN TRIGUN IF I DID I WOULDN'T BE HERE! ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I looked up at Millie who stood at the door stunned and got up to see what was wrong. Then I heard a familiar voice and inched over to see.  
  
"Aren't you going to say hi?"  
  
I dropped my book as I took in my breath. 'No way!' Wolfwood looked at me questioningly.  
  
"What's wrong with you Meryl? And you over there, Millie, what's going on?" he asked standing up. I simply pointed to the door, staring at Vash.  
  
Millie dropped her spatula and leaped onto him hugging him and crying. I still just stood there stunned as Wolfwood went to see whom his wife attacked.  
  
Millie rolled off Vash and looked up at Wolfwood whose mouth was hanging open.  
  
"Look who it is Nick!" she said happily as he helped her and Vash up. I then started crying and ran to my room. It seemed so childish but it was all I could think of doing. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I frowned as Meryl, the only one who hadn't come to greet me, and the only on I TRULY cared about, took off crying.  
  
"Meryl?" Millie said following her to her room, then coming back.  
  
"I guess that's her way of saying hi." Wolfwood said. He turned around and shook my hand. "It's good to see you buddy! How bout we go to the kitchen and get a drink?"  
  
"In a minute bud, I'm going to see Meryl if that's ok?" I said. Millie smiled at me, and Wolfwood nodded.  
  
"Go right ahead Mr. Vash, and good luck. Oh and remember your welcome to stay here as long as you want!" she said walking to the kitchen. Wolfwood nodded again then followed Millie.  
  
I shut the front door then walked over and picked up Meryl's book. Looking at it I walked to her door and knocked. I heard a few sniffs.  
  
"Go the hell away!" she screamed.  
  
"Meryl its me, can I come in?"  
  
"No." she said. I opened her door anyways and walked in, shutting it behind me. Meryl sat on her bed with her face buried in her pillow. She looked up at me with a tear stained face.  
  
"I though I said no."  
  
"You did."  
  
"Then why are you in here?"  
  
"Because, I didn't think leaving two years ago would have hurt you this bad."  
  
She stood up and got as close to my face as she could and looked me in the eye. Then she slapped me so hard I turned my head.  
  
"How can you stand there and say you didn't think I would be this hurt?"  
  
"I'm surprised."  
  
"As if you didn't notice before you left how strong my feelings were for you!"  
  
I turned back to her. "Well it seems like you didn't take long to get over me!"  
  
"What the hell is that supposed to mean?"  
  
"It means look in the other room Meryl! There's a two year old! How long did you wait after I left before you hopped into bed with a guy and made him!? A DAY?" I screamed. I was pissed. She slapped me again and started crying harder.  
  
"You fucking bastard!" she yelled. "That's Millie and Wolfwood's boy you idiotic son of a bitch! Why don't you solve things before accusing someone falsely?"  
  
With that she ran out of the room. I felt like such a jerk but there was nothing I could do. I sighed and sat on her bed, feeling bad. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ OK!! Whew! Looks like he really screwed up! R&R! -Brittany 


	5. An Orphaned Girl

Hey people! Ok, Vash just screwed up in the last chapter when he finally came home. Will he ever be able to make it up to Meryl? I guess you'll find out in this chapter or the next! Disclaimer: I DON"T OWN TRIGUN! ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ That was it. I couldn't believe he was being such a loser. That proved that he was a broom head!  
  
I ran past the kitchen as Millie had just finished a fresh batch of donuts. Wolfwood turned and looked at me as I rushed out the front door and Millie made an attempt to chase me.  
  
"Meryl!" Millie called. I ignored her cries and kept going. After a while I turned back to see that Millie wasn't behind me anymore and that I was clear out of town. I fell to the dirt next to a rock and cried, flooding the ground with my tears. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
'I can't believe how much of an insensitive jerk I was.'  
  
Just then Wolfwood ran into the room and grabbed me by the collar of my coat, pulling me up.  
  
"What the hell did you do to make her run out of town?" he said. I stared him down.  
  
"We had a few choice words."  
  
"What do you mean choice words?" he said squeezing tighter on my collar. I pushed him to the floor.  
  
"She slapped me two times, and we both yelled." I said making a fist at him. "I already feel bad so don't rub it in."  
  
"Hey man!" he said getting up and waving a fist back at me. Soon Millie walked in and grabbed both of our ears.  
  
"No fighting in my house!" she said dragging us to the kitchen table and sitting us down. "Now lets start eating. Meryl will come back eventually."  
  
Wolfwood and I looked at each other as she sat down, then we started eating as told. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
As I sat with my back to the rock, a little girl, around the age of five peeked over at me. I didn't notice her until she came around fully and stood in front of me. I gazed up at her as she wiped a tear from my eye with her thumb and observed it.  
  
I looked her up and down and noticed that she probably didn't have a family. Her hair, not to mention her whole body, needed a good clean scrub. She had a raggedy red dress and if you looked close, the outline of her ribs could be seen. She looked up at me.  
  
"Why are you crying?" she asked. "Did your mommy die too?"  
  
At that moment I realized that my problem wasn't half as bad as that. My goodness she was so innocent and pure and the most adorable girl ever. She had blond hair, green eyes and a fair complexion. She just needed to eat a little.  
  
"Actually," I answered. "I didn't have a mommy."  
  
"Did you lose your daddy?"  
  
I smiled a bit. "No I never knew him. I had no family."  
  
"Is that why you were crying?"  
  
"No, but now that you look at it, what I was crying about really wasn't all that bad. My friend was the only one who made me cry."  
  
"Your friend?"  
  
"Yep."  
  
Then she climbed into my lap and gave me a hug. I returned it smiling.  
  
"Do you feel better now?" she asked still holding me. I got up and started for town.  
  
"Yes." I replied.  
  
After a long while as we were in town going to my house she asked, "Where are we going?"  
  
I walked up to the door of my house. "To your new home." I opened the door and walked in. "Millie I'm home!" ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ok I know this was a really short chapter but live with it. I'll try to post some more of these puppies later. My hands hurt from all the writing and typing. Whew! R&R -Brittany 


	6. The Mysterious Flower

Hey everybody, sorry but my keyboard broke after my last post so I had to wait a while. Heh.so here is this chapter. oh yea last time Meryl took in an orphan and Vash and Meryl...Oh you know the rest. ( K. Disclaimer: I don't own Trigun and yes I realize it. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Millie came running into the living room at the sound of my voice. Practically flying over to me she gave a gigantic hug regardless of the child in my arms.  
  
"Where were you?" she asked me as I set Rasha down. She clung to my leg and Millie smiled. "And who is this?"  
  
"I found her when I ran away." I replied. "She was alone so I'm talking her in. As her mother."  
  
Millie's eyes got wide then she smiled. Vash then walked into the room. We both stared at each other for a minute and I felt like attacking him but I just gritted my teeth and smiled an empty smile. 'Stupid needle noggin.'  
  
Wolfwood walked by out of nowhere and said. "That's MY name for him!" He stormed off and sat on the couch and I sweat-dropped. Vash made his way up to me and I froze. 'What the hell is he doing?!'  
  
He got me against the wall as he looked me over then closed his eyes and wrapped his arms around me. I tensed up not knowing what to do and my stomach felt like jelly.  
  
"I'm glad your ok." he said in my ear. My eyes got wide at the feel of his warm breath to my skin.  
  
I was in an awkward position as like I said before I was up against the wall and I was very surprised to know that he had thought about me at all. I tugged gently on the back of his trench coat in a wild attempt to make him move as he just kept breathing on my neck.  
  
I imagined he had his eyes closed while he was hugging me but I still wanted space before I did something crazy. He pulled away a bit with still a firm grip to my waist and I wondered were Millie was and why she wasn't doing anything.  
  
He looked me in the eye and smiled and for some reason my hand traveled up to his cheek. 'Oh no! I got lost in those eyes again!'  
  
I felt like leaping on Vash but instead of attacking him maybe just kissing him all over and showing him what I wanted.But I realized I had to reject my fantasies though for many reasons, and I quickly removed my hand.  
  
Again though this was like one of my other dreams.but unlike that right now I just felt more sexually attracted toward him.Yes I felt this for the tall, hyper acting, donut stuffing, needle head of a man. 'No, its only mixed feelings.'  
  
I struggled out of his grip and taking Rasha, rushed to my room. When I was safely in there, door shut and bolted, I sat on my bed with my head in my hands.  
  
"Something bothering you mommy?" Rasha asked. I slowly looked up at her acknowledgement of me. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I was kind of let down as I looked into Meryl's eyes only to have her walk away. I closed my eyes and bumped my head on the door. I couldn't believe she was doing this to me!  
  
She leads me on then blows me off. What is she thinking!  
  
"Damn it!" I said bringing my fist against the door. Millie put her hand on my shoulder, proving she was there the whole time.  
  
"Its ok Vash," she said, "Meryl will get over it eventually. She's confused right now and you're moving to fast. Just ease up a bit."  
  
"But Millie." I started. She interrupted.  
  
"No, I was right before and you know I'll be right again. I know Meryl and have known her for a long time. She'll pull through just be patient with her."  
  
I sighed and sat on the couch next to Wolfwood as Millie went to Draven's room.  
  
"Nick do you understand women?" I asked. He lit a cigarette and poured me a glass of beer.  
  
"Not at all." He said smiling. I looked into the glass and swirled the drink around a bit staring at my distorted reflection.  
  
"Then how do you live with Millie?" I asked. He looked at me like he was going to jump me for even asking that.  
  
"Millie is my wife. Sometimes I don't get what she's saying but I love her and at least try to understand. Plus if I don't get something." he stopped for a minute. "I look it up!" I fell over to the sound of this. He was being so goofy when I asked a serious question. He smiled with his mouth open and his hand on the back of his head.  
  
"Hey bro sometimes you don't gotta understand a woman. You just act like you understand and you get your way with 'em!" He said really stupidly. He then fell over asleep and I figured he was drunk.  
  
"Lots of help he gave." I muttered, "He doesn't even understand what I mean."  
  
I sighed and flipped through some channels on the television. Meryl walked into the living room after a while and I looked up at her. She held the little girls hand.  
  
"What?" I asked sitting up a little. She looked down at the little girl.  
  
"I only said I could maybe be her mother.only once and she called me mommy already. Now that's what she calls me. Nothing else, just mommy." She still was stunned.  
  
"Isn't that good?" I said. "I mean if your going to be her mother aren't you happy she calls you mom? I mean, your lucky she doesn't just call you by your regular name. This means she' grown on you."  
  
She smiled. "I know its just a little surprising though. I didn't think she was going to consider me that so quickly."  
  
"Well that's good!" I said smiling back at her. The little girl looked from me to Meryl then lunged into my lap.  
  
She then smiled at me. "Hi daddy!"  
  
My face turned bright red at the sound of that and I sweat-dropped a little. ^o^ Laughing nervously I looked at the little girl.  
  
"W-what do you mean?" I asked stuttering a little. She smiled up at me.  
  
"Well mommy said she likes you a lot but she's confused right now! And you seem like a cool guy!" she said pulling sunglasses out of nowhere with a serious face, making a thumbs up.  
  
"Oh she did huh? Well." I said again making a face and rubbing the back of my head. Meryl just stood there dumb struck with cheeks bright as a tomato.  
  
I started to say something but Meryl interrupted by grabbing the little girl out of my lap and rushing her out the back door.  
  
"Hehe.I'm really sorry but you know she's little and doesn't really understand certain things and." She started.  
  
"But mommy that's what you said! You said you liked him and that maybe one day." Rasha said.  
  
"THAT'S enough.I mean you know you don't want Vash to feel uncomfortable do you? I didn't think so lets go out and play huh? Yea lets do that." She said quickly, pushing the child out the door and shutting it behind her. She leaned on the door and sighed.  
  
"I uh.think I'll go to my room now.Please watch her from the window? Thanks I need a shower." She said walking by me.  
  
I watched her leave then watched the little girl wander around outside chasing a butterfly. I smiled shaking my head. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ (Ok ppl, this time we going to make an exception for a point of view. I have to do Rasha's p.o.v. for my ideas on this chapter.)  
  
I looked around for something to do since mommy pushed me out the door. 'What did I do wrong?'  
  
I shrugged and chased a butterfly around for a little while then noticed a light by the fountain. Out of curiosity I walked over and looked around to see the light glowing brighter every time I moved toward it.  
  
When I reached the light I sat down and looked at it for a little while, mesmerized by the colors. Then it got so lit that I had to cover my eyes and when I looked back there was a pretty flower in the place of the glow.  
  
I smiled and picked it up taking it inside. I looked around but mommy wasn't around and daddy was asleep on the couch. Now the man next to daddy was awake.  
  
I walked up to him and gave him the flower. He looked at it then at me and smelled it. Then he sneezed and it fell apart in his hand.  
  
"Oh I'm sorry!" he said making a surprised face. He scratched his head and looked at me again. "Well it was a pretty flower.thank you."  
  
I smiled proud of myself then kissing daddy's check ran to mommy's room. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I grabbed a towel from the rack then wrapped it around me only to hear a knock on the door. I opened it fearing Vash but sighed seeing Millie.  
  
"Is there something you need?" I said a little annoyed. She smiled.  
  
"Yep! Wolfwood seems to have caught a cold so I'm getting some medicine."  
  
"Oh come on in." I said shutting the door behind her. (And for all the males out there reading this, just because Meryl is in a towel don't mean any action is gonna happen with Millie. I don't do lemons like that. **Watches all the guys leave and shakes head** tough crowd.)  
  
As I dried off she pulled some bottles out of the cabinet. I looked at her and wrapped the towel around me again.  
  
"Why are you getting out sleeping pills?" I asked. She looked at me.  
  
"Because I don't want him having a hard time sleeping tonight.He'll be rolling all over the bed!"  
  
I narrowed my eyes, "Like that matters to you." I said under my breath.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Nothing."  
  
I went to my room and changed then shut out my light. I noticed a shadow on the floor and turned to my window quickly. Nothing was there.  
  
Just to make sure I opened my door to hear Wolfwood moaning. 'He must be in a lot of pain.' I inched down the hall to where Rasha and Draven were at and peeked in. Sound asleep. Then knowing Millie was tending to Wolfwood and desprate for some company I walked up to Vash's door. 'I don't know why I'm doing this.'  
  
I knocked on his door and waited but there was no answer. I knocked again then crossing my arms decided he was sleeping. I walked back to my room and closed my door quietly behind me then slid into bed.  
  
I started to doze when I heard breathing right in my ear. I opened my eyes and quickly turned on the lamp next to me. The person revealed themselves from under my covers and sat up. 'VASH!'  
  
I looked at him staring back at me for a minute then couldn't believe I had wanted to ask that loser to keep me company. I smiled and I punched him, digging his face into the covers.  
  
"What the hell are you doing in my bed?!" I screamed. He got up and rubbed the bump on his head then looked at me again.  
  
"OW! Why are you so cold!" he said.  
  
"ME! Why are you a pervert!? Your in my bed!" I screamed. Millie came running in.  
  
"Is this a bad time?" she asked. I glared at her. "Sorry to interrupt!" she left. I shook my head.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ok people, sorry but I felt like stopping here.To me it was getting long. So yea. Anyways I'm off for another chapter! Much love! -Brittany 


End file.
